Who Gives a Fred?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Kevin is living in denial, he loves Fred, and late at night is the only time he allows himself to accept that. Kevin/Fred A one-sided masturbation one-shot.


**It was easy to live in denial,**

**It was easy to hide true feelings behind a mask,**

**And it was easy to make someone else feel vulnerable when you in fact were the vulnerable one.**

…

He had never wanted to accept it. He had hoped that it would simply go away, and vanish like some school project he had refused to do.

But it hadn't, it had only grown…and there was nothing he could do to stop it from continuing.

Perhaps, it had started when they were young, he doesn't know, but then again, does it really matter? All that matters is that he, Kevin, was in love with the very figure that was rightfully titled his enemy, Fred Figglehorn.

How he had fallen for him, he didn't know, why, well that's the same question isn't it?

But he had, somehow…he had.

And like it or not, his heart continued to flutter at the mere sight of the zany boy.

Once or twice, sometimes three times, Kevin would get off to that voice. He would imagine Fred screaming out his name, panting deep in ecstasy. It wasn't right, in fact, it was downright fuckin disgusting, but it turned him on.

Fred turned Kevin on.

"Figglehorn," he scoffs, jumping onto his bed with a sigh, "oh, Figglehorn, Figglehorn, fuckin Figglehorn."

He tosses his head back and then stares out his window, seeing the other boy's home.

It would be so easy to just slip on over there and take the boy, nobody would have to know, and yet day in and day out he talked himself out of it. There was a great risk hanging over his head, should his true feelings get out, and going to the boy's home would just jeopardize that.

Besides, the other would only scream out if he were to appear over there, and then everyone will know exactly what Kevin had been up to.

Kevin snorts, 'or maybe they'd come in and see me fucking the other boy'.

'No,' he shouts into his thoughts, moving away from the window, 'do not think like that. You hate him, you hate him, you hate…you love him.'

"God dammit!" He hollers, throwing his cap to the other side of the room.

Somewhere downstairs, his mom sits in worry, probably musing whether or not to come up to her son's room, but who gives a fuck? Who?

'Besides, she'll just talk herself out of it and end up sitting there quietly.'

The boy then grunts and leans on his bed once more, this time to hold himself up, and gasps as his body is forced into overdrive. Sweat begins to build on his forehead as his hand coils around his pulsating organ within his shorts. He knows what he'll see once he starts fantasizing, he knows, and yet he finds himself not caring as he kicks of his shorts and boxers.

Tonight, he'll just imagine the Figglehorn boy again, there is no harm there.

'It's not like anyone can find out doing it this way anyway.' He muses with a grunt, gritting his teeth as he fights off the need to moan aloud. He thrashes back and then seizes his dick harder, wanting it to end so he doesn't have to picture that damn boy anymore!

'Hurry up!'

So, Kevin fantasizes, imagines Fred down on all fours – imagines Fred against his wall, his couch, his counter, his fuckin bed.

In his dreams, he can hear that boy scream in climax; usually that tips him over the edge.

But this time he doesn't, which surprises him, so he cocks an eye open and peers at his hand.

'Why isn't-?' He is caught off in mid-thought by a scream that tears through the night. It' a familiar scream, and in its wake he begins to pump his dick once more.

Why Fred is screaming, who knows, but all that matters is that the sound of the real boy drives Kevin even further on.

He imagines **the blond** on h**is** bed again, **sprawled out**.

He pumps harder.

No, he's** on his weight set **now**, his stupid striped shirt torn into shambles**.

He feels the pit of his stomach clench.

**He's** **moaning, begging for him to stop. 'KEVIN-!'**

Almost there.

'**Take it, Figglehorn!'**

ALMOST-!

The real Fred screams out from across the street again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-!"

Kevin spills his seed all over his hand, his breathing coming out in short rapid pants.

"Fuckin Figglehorn…" He whispers, looking out the window of his home once more.

'What the hell could he be screaming about now…?' He wonders briefly before closing the blinds, 'ah, who gives a fuck.'

…

**Finally!**

**I've wanted to write a one-shot for Fred/Kevin for a while.**

**They need a bigger fan base, come on people, it's obviously there.**

**Please comment and shit X)**

**- Peace.**


End file.
